This invention is related to devices that provide therapeutic massage of the hands and wrists. Past inventions have demonstrated massaging devices for hands or feet, with the majority of the electrically powered devices being designed for the lower extremities. McNair U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,520, and McCauley U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,962 disclose typical embodiments of foot massagers proving vibration and dry or liquid heat. Barns U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,738 shows a pre-manicure vibrating hand bath, while Masterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,856 shows a fingernail/hand cleaning device. None of these references show a device that provides massage, thermal and electrical stimulation therapy to the hands and wrists.